Abrasive strip holders for sanding various objects have been the subject of numerous patents. Illustrative of these patents are the following United States patents:
______________________________________ 604,895 May 31, 1898 2,132,889 Oct. 11, 1938 2,424,702 July 29, 1947 2,447,327 Aug. 17, 1948 3,648,418 Mar. 14, 1972 3,699,729 Oct. 24, 1972 3,871,141 Mar. 18, 1975 3,874,126 Apr. 1, 1975 4,314,426 Feb. 9, 1982 ______________________________________
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simplified holder for a sanding device which can be made essentially of one piece of wire or rod stock and which can utilize the inherent resilience of the holder to retain a loop of sanding material.
Other objects and features of the invention are to be found in the following description and claims in which the principles of the invention are described and details of the product and the method of forming are set forth to enable persons skilled in the art to utilize the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.